Outtakes: Surviving December
by Ella M. Nite
Summary: Companion piece to Surviving December. Missing scenes and moments which didn't make the cut. As Sarah and Katie survive a month in the Supernatural world.
1. The Many Beginnings

_AN: Companion piece to Surviving December. READ THAT ONE FIRST. For those who have. This was a Christmas present I sent most of my reviewers (and then my internet quit on me … sorry). It'll be updated irregularly as the mood hits me. I now have six written and hope to have them up before the end of the hiatus. Enjoy these missing scenes! ~ Ella_

* * *

**Outtakes: Surviving December**

**Chapter One**

**The Many Beginnings**

* * *

**OUTTAKE No. 1 – Katie's Possession**

_AN: The original first chapter was actually going to take place on November 30th. I knew from the very beginning that Katie was going to be possessed and that the necklace would be the cause of all the problems. I decided to scrap showing Katie getting possessed, preferring the idea that readers would find out as the story went along._

Katie was late. She had been at Drew's all last night and was running down the streets of Halifax in a desperate attempt to make it home in time for Sarah's big birthday breakfast. Her backpack which she had packed full of all the things she carted between her boyfriends place and home was swung hazardously over her shoulder as she tried to avoid whacking people with it.

As she ran up the road, her apartment came into sight down the way.

Sarah was her oldest of friends. They had grown up together and the thought of missing was unforgivable. They always went all out, as Sarah would laugh and say – any excuse to throw a good party.

Katie was so busy, running down the street she did not notice the black smoke that flittered between the buildings. It wasn't until it had cut her off and quickly entered through every crevice of her body that Katie noticed anything wrong. By that time it was too late and her last conscious thought was wondering what the hell was happening before it went blank...

The demon smirked as it stretched and checked out its new body. Glancing around, it was pleased to see the plan had worked. There was a way off planet doom, and here it was free-range. No demons to compete against, no hunters to worry about, nothing but perfect hunting grounds. Glancing around the empty street to make sure no one noticed its smoke form; it started to walk down the street casually. Entering into its meat suits apartment, there was a note saying the girl's roommates had gone out for breakfast.

Too bad, the demon could think of a few fun plans to celebrate the one's birthday. It tapped into the memories of the host body; Katie's bedroom was the last one. Walking into it, it looked around and found the perfect place to store the necklace it had brought with it. Stashing it away in the drawer, the demon smirked, when it was time to get the necklace back, maybe the roommates would be around then. That would be ... fun.

But for now it was time to explore this new world...

* * *

**OUTTAKE No.2 – Tonight's going to be a Good Night!**

_AN: the second attempt to write the first chapter started the night before and with Sarah, Elaina and Lianne going out to the bar._

"It's her Birthday," Lianne told the fifth guy of the night, leaning forward to let him in on her secret.

"Really? How old?" The guy, who gave Sarah the creeps asked.

"Twenty-one," she muttered for the fifth time.

"The big two-one! What are you drinking? Let me get you another," He said, smiling brilliantly as Lianne went with him to get the drinks.

"God, I wish she would stop doing that," Sarah moaned, her head was already spinning from the past four drinks in under two hours. "I cannot handle another one."

"Uh huh," Elaina nodded along, not paying too much attention. "Ignore her. I want to go dancing."

Smiling and jumping up with Elaina, Sarah eagerly joined her at the dance floor. The Ale House was packed that night. Full of university students who were celebrating the approaching end of term, bodies were packed tightly together. Sarah could barely move an inch without bumping into people. Laughing and dancing and singing along with the band as they played some classic rock songs, Sarah tried to enjoy it.

However she could ignore the fact that Katie, her best friend was supposed to be there with her. Katie was supposed to be chasing after Lianne and making sure she didn't get into too much trouble. Katie was supposed to be the one suggested the dance floor. Instead Katie was gone - probably with Drew. She had been the one to set the two up, but now she never got to see Katie, even though they were roommates. Sarah had been so frustrated that

"Where do you think Katie is?" Sarah asked for the hundredth time that evening.

"What?" Elaina yelled back, unable to hear over the music.

"Katie? Where do you think she is?" Sarah shouted back.

"Drew?" Elaina suggested with a shrug.

"Why isn't she answering texts?" Sarah questioned.

"They usually turn it off when they're together," Elaina pointed out. "Listen, it's you birthday! Have fun! Stop worrying! I'm sure it's nothing bad. Dance with a guy!"

"What guy?" Sarah laughed, unable to be unaffected by Elaina's enthusiasm.

"Um ... him!" she pointed to a random guy. Tapping his shoulder, she yelled, "would you like to dance with my friend?"

Sarah was mortified, but as the guy drunkenly said yes and proceeded to attempt to swing dance with her, resulting in massive amounts of spinning and hitting people trying to dance around them, Sarah found herself enjoying it. It was fun to just dance, and her mom always said bad news travels fast.

Katie must have just forgotten ... even if that really did not sound like her.

* * *

_AN: So, some of my past reviewers would have already read those ones, but the next instalment will have one new outtake for your reading pleasure. It seems like I'm just not done with these characters yet. If any readers from Surviving December would like to leave a review of a missing scene you really wanted to see, please leave it! I am happy to write upon request! ~ Ella _


	2. Mentioned in Passing

**Outtakes: Surviving December **

**Chapter Two **

**Mentioned in Passing**

_AN: Some scenes which I really, really wanted to show – but due to time constraints – were only mentioned in passing._

OUTTAKE No.3: Frantic Calling

_AN: for those avid readers out there, Chapter Two there is mention of things that happened on day one and Sarah trying to call someone she knows. Believe it or not, the dialogue for this scene was already written about a month earlier when I started to consider doing a "girl from our reality ends up in TV show/book/movie" plotline. Of course, at the time I wasn't sure if I was doing Supernatural or Harry Potter and I sure as hell did not imagine posting a chapter a day. So enjoy! _

_

* * *

_

Sarah sat on the couch, her feet curled under her as she glanced fearfully between the three men. She had changed into the clothing in the closet. They might be too large, puke yellow and smell like moth balls, but Sarah was grateful to be dry again. The house was very draughty. Seeing a throw which had been tossed over the arm closest to her, she grabbed it and wrapped it around her legs, desperate to get warm. She couldn't seem to stop shaking.

"Okay, now, can you tell us what you remember from last night?" Sam asked gently.

Sarah shook her head, trying to slow down her thoughts and think logically. "This is impossible," she muttered. "You can't be ... Listen, you obviously have issues. I get that, but please, let me just call my roommates. Just let them know that I'm okay."

"Fine," Dean said, tossing his cell phone at her. "Just don't try anything too sudden."

Nodding her head, she flipped up the phone and pressed the number for her apartment. She felt like she was on show, as three suspicious pairs of eyes watched her every move.

"Pizzeria Pizza's delivering faster than you can say pizzerific," a voice answered the phone, sounding chipper and up-beat. Quickly hanging up, she blushed slightly.

"Wrong number," she muttered, before slowly redialling her own number, closing her eyes and praying for Lianne, Elaina or Katie to answer the frigging phone.

"Pizzeria's Pizza ..." The voice once again started to answer, but Sarah hung up and dialled again quickly.

"Pizzeria's ..." the voice got hung up once again.

Staring at the cell phone in her hand, Sara tried to calm her breathing. She had to think. Dialing her family number, she tried not to panic as she waited for Rob or Mom or Dad to answer the phone.

"Come on, come on," Sarah muttered.

"Hello, Smith residence," A deep baritone voice answered, not anyone from her family.

"May I please speak with Rob," Sarah asked, hoping her family just had a random friend she had never heard of over.

"Sorry, you must have the wrong number," the deep voice apologized before the dial tone beeped in her ear. Slowly clicking off the phone, Sarah didn't know what to say or do. Why was none of her numbers working? What was happening to her?

"Are you okay?" Sarah heard Sam ask hesitantly.

Unable to find her voice, she shook her head no before dialling another number. Taking her time, she almost didn't want to call this number. She didn't want to know.

"Welcome to Dalhousie University, student account services," the machine answered. "If this is an inquiry about you student loan balances please press one. If you are calling in regards to our scholarship and bursary programs please press two. If you would like to talk to our operators please press pound."

Quickly hitting the pound button, Sarah waited with bated breath as the operator picked up.

"May I please have your full name and student number," a bored voice asked her in way of greeting.

"Um, Sarah Elizabeth Nadeau, N-A-D-E-A-U, student number B-0-0-4-9-9-8," Sarah rhymed off the information.

"I'm sorry, I'm not showing you on these records," the voice said, sounding a bit more intrigued then before. "You said Sarah Elizabeth Nadeau?"

"Yes," Sarah said, feeling helpless tears start to sting her eyes. "I'm third year Poli-Sci and English double major, I just paid a portion of my winter term courses, I – I just wanted to make sure it went through okay."

"I'm sorry Ms. Nadeau, but I can't find you on file here. I see a Bryan Nadeau and one alumni named Catherine," the voice apologized. "I'll just transfer you to my supervisor, please hold."

Hanging up the phone, she couldn't bear to look at Sam, Dean or Bobby. Clearing her throat, she tried to smile. "It's like I don't exist."

Sam and Dean shared an awkward glance, unsure what to say. Dean tilted his head, silently urging Sam to take the lead with the wishy-washy feeling talk. Sam however just sent a glare right back, letting Dean know that Sam did not appreciate being the one forced to always talk to the hysterical girls. To which, Dean smirked, Sam rolled his eyes and started to open his mouth to say something. He was cut off by Sarah jumping to her feet, throwing off the throw and dialling another number.

Fear coursed through Sarah's body. She wasn't even sure what she was scared of. All she knew was that she needed to find her siblings. As the secretary for Rob's school answered, Sarah tried to keep her voice calm. "Hi, I'm Sarah Nadeau; I need to leave a message for a student there, my brother Rob."

"Rob Nadeau?" the secretary asked.

"Yes," Sarah replied, crossing her fingers as she paced the room.

"I'm sorry, you must have the wrong number, we don't have a student by that name here," the secretary said.

"No," Sarah yelled, not caring if she sounded crazy. "I know where my brother goes to school! He's in grade ten. His home room is with Mr. Seward, room 221."

"I'm sorry, but you have the wrong school. We don't have a Mr. Seward in our employment, maybe if you try ..." but Sarah hung up before the secretary could finish. Clutching the phone in a fist, she walked stiffly back towards Dean, trying not to cry. Blinking rapidly, she handed back the cell phone.

"Thanks," was all she was able to mutter before the tears started to flow rapidly down her cheeks.

"Ugh," was all Dean could say as he was unsure how to comfort her. Settling for a pat on the shoulder, Dean sent a HELP ME look towards Sam and Bobby.

"Oh god, I'm really here," Sarah admitted. It was too much, the house, the people, her and her family not existing. "You're Dean Winchester aren't you?"

"The one and only," Dean smirked, trying to lighten the atmosphere. To his horror, that seemed to just make Sarah cry harder.

"I don't want to die," she gasped between sobs.

"Hey, no one's dying," Sam reassured her.

"That's what you always say!" Sarah flung her hands into the air. "But I'm a girl in Supernatural. None of the girls on supernatural last long. Oh god, I'm going to die. I just want to go home. Why did I have to watch such a sexist, gory, apocalypse-driven show?"

"Well blubbering about it won't do you a lick of good," Bobby said a tad harshly. "So why don't you just settle down and tell us what happened."

Nodding her head, she tried to calm her breathing. Once it was slightly normal, Sarah blushed as she glanced around the room. "Um, does, does anyone have a tissue?"

* * *

Outtake No.4 - Stalking: Half the fun is not getting caught!

_AN: This is the answer to "how'd the Ipod get there?" question. I was never asked it, but it would have bothered me as a reader. So, I am giving the answer anyways. _

* * *

The demon was overwhelmed by the amount of knowledge the meat suit had. It was equal to most hunters, though none of it was practical. It was some ... television show. Which followed the Winchesters ... the demon had heard of the Winchester brothers. Now though, it knew their relationship with each other and ... the future. It knew how the apocalypse would end. It needed a plan.

The first order of business was to get the necklace. If the demon could escape to the other dimension, it was the best case scenario. It had not been there even twenty-four hours before being yanked back. The stupid man who had given it the necklace had no other explanation then someone must have used it. Of course, he might have been able to think of a better reason if the demon hadn't gotten bored and just killed the man - on principle. The rest of the family was just for fun.

If it couldn't find the necklace was gone for good, then the next best thing would be to kill Sam Winchester. Lucifer, upon seeing his downfall to this lowly human, would be grateful, the demon was sure of it.

After murdering the family, the demon headed to Sioux Fall, South Dakota. Thanks to the meat suit, it knew exactly where the boys were likely to be. It was not disappointed at the sight of the signature car parked beside a rundown house, surrounded by car parts. Walking onto the porch, it scanned the meat suit memories, there was a lot of different devil traps and salt lines ... luckily the demon had a blue print in his head.

On the porch, a flash of auburn hair inside caught its eye. The girl inside did not see the demon on the other side of the window. But inside the head, the girl, Katie seemed to stir, more powerful than the demon was comfortable with. It was the roommate, the best friend...

Quickly fleeing the porch, the demon closed its eyes and concentrated hard, trying to regain full control of its body, never noticing the Ipod fall out of its pocket.

Once in full control, the demon tried to think logically. It made sense, the roommate had access to the necklace ... she must have triggered it. Cursing the stupid girl, the demon came up with a back-up plan. It was perhaps good that it had been stopped, it had forgotten about the angel. Luckily, the meat suit knew how to handle angels...

Walking away from the Singer residence, the demon went to find holy oil.

* * *

NEXT TIME: SAM AND KATIE TRY TO WORK MOVIE EDITING SOFTWARE and CAS LEARNS SOME DANCE MOVES...

* * *

_AN: Part two! Thanks for the reviews and alerts. Want to hear something weird? Yesterday was the first time in 33 days which I didn't post anything on Fanfiction! Crazy, right? I'm really focusing on my next fanfiction, but it's moving along slowly (go to my homepage for a blog entry on how I hate Sam Winchester right now – in my fan fiction, not the actual character). So, when I get stuck I work on these. YAY! Remember, review with requests. I'm spacing out Dani's right now - Sam and Katie scene next and then a Dean centric one afterwards. By the way, love that you're from the Island. My two best friends are from Montague! They're based on Elaina and Lianne, and inspiration for slang like "slippy". _

_~ Ella _


End file.
